


My Beautiful Snowflake

by MewLikeAKonekoNeko



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewLikeAKonekoNeko/pseuds/MewLikeAKonekoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jushiro and Shunsui had been lovers since they graduated from the Shinigami Academy. They had the perfect life and it seemed like nothing could go wrong. Until Jushiro died. However, what Shunsui doesn't know is that his lover was reborn as a hollow. An arrancar, to be exact, with no memories of his past. What will happen when Aizen makes him an espada who hates the Soul Society?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Until the End

**Prologue: Until the End**

* * *

** Disclaimer **

**Okay, this is the first time I've ever written something like this...so constructive criticism is definitely welcome!**

**I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.**

* * *

Jushiro Ukitake knew he was dying. He could feel his body getting heavier, his eyes threatening to close. It was becoming harder to breathe, but he wouldn't give up.

Not yet.

Not until he could say goodbye to Shunsui.

Thoughts of the pink kimono clad captain filled his mind. Jushiro sighed, wincing at the sharp pain in his chest. He felt something bubble up in his throat and he coughed, making blood spill out of his mouth. The white-haired captain groaned, raising his hand and pressing it to the deep wound in his chest to try to staunch the bleeding.

His thoughts returned to the brown-haired shinigami, making him smile slightly as he remembered their time together. 200 years may sound like a long time, but it passes quickly when you're in the Seireitei.

Jushiro drew in a shaky breath and coughed, bringing up more of his blood.

'At...at this rate...I don't think I have much time left.'

He winced as painful coughs wracked his already frail body, the blood flowing from his mouth joining the rapidly spreading pool beneath him.

As he tried to catch his breath, his mind wandered back to how he had ended up in his current situation. The Soutaicho had sent him to the Living World as backup, in case Aizen was planning to attack Karakura...

**_(Flashback)_ **

He arrived near Ichigo Kurosaki's high school and was about to flash step to Urahara's shop when he felt an all too familiar sting in his chest, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

'No, not now!'

Jushiro covered his mouth and coughed several times, blood trickling out between his fingers. His coughing suddenly became more violent, forcing him to land on a rooftop before doubling over.

He was so distracted by his attack that he didn't notice a garganta opening directly behind him until he felt a searing pain rip through his back. He cried out and glanced down, his face paling rapidly when he noticed a blood covered zanpakuto sticking out of his chest. Shakily, he turned his head only to come face to face with Aizen Sosuke. The brunet smirked cruelly, twisting Kyoka Suigetsu (1)before ripping the zanpakuto out and letting Jushiro fall to the ground. Aizen's smirk widened as he watched Ukitake fall.

"I wonder how the Soul Society will deal with losing one of its oldest and strongest taichos?"

He chuckled darkly before turning and disappearing into the garganta.

**_(Flashback end)_ **

The white-haired male's vision became hazy, darkness lapping around the edge of his vision, making it hard for him to see anything. He closed his eyes and was about to give up when he heard a panicked voice shout his name.

He forced his eyes open and was met with the sight of his lover kneeling over him, tears streaming from his brown eyes

"Jushiro! Kami, I should never have let you go on this mission alone...I should have convinced Old Man Yama to-"

Ukitake reached up and gently pressed his blood covered hand to Shunsui's cheek, the brunet covering it with his own.

"Shunsui...stay with me? Until...until I..."

Kyoraku let out a choked sob, nodding and gently wrapping his arms around Jushiro, carefully pulling him into his lap. Shunsui shook slightly as he ran his fingers through his partners blood soaked hair.

"I p-promise that I will stay with y-ou." He whispered, his voice cracking. The brunet captain watched as a soft smile appeared on Jushiro's lips, the pale haired captain letting his eyes close.

Shunsui sobbed brokenly as he felt his lovers reiatsu completely fade from his senses, clutching the now lifeless body closer before throwing his head back, letting out a shout of pure anguish.

"JUSHIRO!"

* * *

**Wow...I think that's the first time I ever cried while writing something. Will update when I can.**

**Oh, sorry if there are any spelling/grammar errors. I was writing this at 2am...**

**(1):Kyoka Suigetsu is Aizen's zanpakuto.**

**One more thing! This story is also under my other accounts: CRAZY_chipmunk on Wattpad and CrazedKiraHaterLawlietLover on Fanfiction.net**

**Sayonara =^.^=**


	2. Chapter 1: Death and Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wheel begins to turn... (or whatever. Events happen, yadda yadda yadda. Just read).

**Chapter 1 – Death and Rebirth**

* * *

** Disclaimer **

**My oh my. I'm actually updating.**

**(P.S. I don't own Bleach! Kubo-sensei does!)**

* * *

Shunsui's heart was racing. He couldn't be too late, who knew what the bastard would do to his Juu-chan if he had the chance, and he did, when he was alone?! Shunsui sped towards the main senkaimon, rushing past the startled guards and through the dangai in the blink of an eye, not even stopping to engage in his usual playful banter with Nanao. He burst out into the open sky, skidding to a stop above Kurosaki Clinic and frantically began searching for Jushiro's reiatsu.

Shunsui paled when he sensed the white haired captain's rapidly dropping signature and quickly flash stepped to Karakura High, fear and denial making his stomach churn violently.

_He couldn't be too late..._

When the building came into view he noticed a familiar figure lying on the rooftop, blood dying the normally white hair and haori red. He landed next to the figure and dropped to his knees, tears gathering in his eyes as he shakily reached out and brushed aside the man's hair.

_So much blood..._

"Jushiro?" he choked out, gently cupping his partner's face, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. Shunsui's heart skipped a beat when those beautiful brown eyes fluttered open, a pained gasp escaping the soft pink lips.

"Sh-Shunsui?" he coughed weakly, blood leaking out of the corner of his mouth.

"Jushiro! Kami, I should never have let you go on this mission alone...I should have convinced Yama-jii to-"

Jushiro reached up and gently pressed his blood covered hand to Shunsui's cheek, the brunet covering it with his own.

"Shunsui...stay with me? Until I..."

Kyoraku let out a choked sob, nodding and wrapping his arms around Jushiro, carefully pulling him into his lap. Shunsui shook slightly as he ran his fingers through his partner's blood soaked hair.

"I p-promise that I will stay with y-ou." He whispered, voice cracking. He watched as a soft smile appeared on Jushiro's lips, the pale haired taicho letting his eyes close. Shunsui sobbed brokenly as he felt his lovers reiatsu completely fade from his senses, clutching the now lifeless body closer before throwing his head back, letting out a shout of pure agony.

"JUSHIRO!"

* * *

He didn't know how long he was sitting there with Jushiro's cold body held to his chest, tears mixing with the rain running down his face and shoulders shaking with silent sobs. He gently traced Jushiro's features with trembling, calloused fingers, stopping on his lips. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his partner's lips, a fresh wave of tears cascading down his cheeks.

"Wait for me, Juu-chan," Shunsui's voice broke when he spoke his name, "I will see you soon, I promise."

He allowed himself to get lost in his memories, immersing himself in Jushiro's laugh, the way he smiled, the way he frowned when he was confused, how his eyes seemed to light up when he saw Shunsui...

He didn't notice the arrival of Hitsugaya and a team from the Fourth Division led by Unohana herself, he didn't hear their horrified gasps and cries of despair when they realized what had happened. All Shunsui could think about was that Jushiro; his friend and lover, was gone.

Dead.

And that he was never coming back.

He turned his head when he felt a small hand settle on his shoulder, eyes flicking up to meet Unohana's grief filled gaze before dropping back to the man lying in his arms.

"Kyoraku-taicho," her voice shook as she spoke, "We must return to the Seireitei and report this to the Soutaicho. He would want to know of Ukitake-taicho's passing."

His hold on Jushiro tightened when she tried to pull him away, refusing to leave his side. The sound of light footsteps caught his attention and his lifted his head to stare mournfully at Hitsugaya, making the smaller taicho pause a few feet away from him.

Hitsugaya's eyes were bloodshot, the normally clear teal irises clouded with sorrow as he took in the still form of his father figure. He held his hand out to Shunsui, something dangling from his fingers.

The brown haired taicho took it from him, breath hitching in his throat when he saw the familiar snowflake pendant at the end of a fine silver chain. Shunsui clenched his fingers around the necklace, shoulders hunching as a particular memory hit him.

**_(Flashback)_ **

Jushiro gazed down at the object he held, his mouth agape.

The object was, in fact, a box, a gift from Shunsui for their anniversary. Nestled on the velvet cushioning was the most beautiful necklace he had ever seen.

At the end of the fragile silver chain was a clear glass pendant in the shape of a snowflake with gorgeous swirling designs spiraling out from its center. Shunsui looked alarmed when he saw the tears gathering in his partner's eyes and reached for Jushiro, planning to comfort him when he suddenly found his arms wrapped around the white haired taicho.

Jushiro pressed his face into Shunsui's neck, one hand clutching the back of his floral haori and the other holding the box to his chest. The brown haired taicho smiled gently down at him and stroked his white hair, gazing into Jushiro's warm brown eyes when they let go of each other.

"Thank you, Shunsui. It's beautiful!"

Shunsui laughed, scooping the necklace out of the box and motioning for him to turn around, undoing the clasp. Jushiro lifted his hair, allowing him to hang it around his neck and re-clasp it. He laid a kiss on the back of his neck before spinning him around and trapping him in a hug.

"Not as beautiful as you, Juu-chan."

Jushiro pinked slightly and hid his face in the older shinigami's chest making Shunsui chuckle fondly at his cute behavior and hold him tighter, resting his chin on his lover's head, a content expression on his face.

The white haired taicho shifted around a bit until his ear was pressed against Shunsui's heart, happy to just listen to his partner's heartbeat.

"Love you, Shunsui."

Shunsui kissed the top of his head, inhaling his lover's scent.

"Love you too, Juu-chan. Always will."

**_(Flashback end)_ **

Tears were once again making their way down Shunsui's face. He clutched the necklace tightly, not caring about the sharp edges of the pendant cutting into his palm. The feeling of a cool hand touching his made him look up, grief filled eyes taking in Unohana's figure kneeling before him, a solemn expression on her face.

"Kyoraku-taicho, we need to take him back to the Seireitei."

Her attempt to remove Jushiro from him faltered and came to a stop when her actions were met with a glare. Shunsui stood slowly, tucking the necklace away in his shihakusho and cradling Jushiro's body protectively. He began to move away from the gathered shinigami, his hat casting a dark shadow over his eyes.

"Don't touch him." Shunsui's voice was barely above a whisper, yet each venom coated word was heard by all those present, causing them to flinch and step back.

He walked slowly towards the Senkaimon, never letting his eyes stray from his lover's pale, smiling face. Shunsui's shoulders remained hunched as if a great weight had been placed on them, head hanging under the fresh onslaught of memories, not noticing the flicker of purple light that came from Jushiro's body.

However, he did notice when Jushiro's body began to dissolve into spirit particles and became lighter in his arms. Shunsui's eyes widened as he watched Jushiro slowly disperse into the air, shaking his head in abject refusal, hands dropping to his sides.

"No..." He said, voice shaking. He couldn't be gone. He couldn't be! He would have been fine! If they had gone back to the Seireitei sooner, he might have still been alive!

Shunsui reached out a trembling arm, as if hoping to pull back the glimmering particles that had long since vanished, his mind falling into a haze of denial and shock.

_He's...gone..._

His legs gave out beneath him and he sank down to his knees, anguish clouding his vision. During his grief induced haze one of the shinigami had stepped towards him, drawing his attention and freezing his irrational thoughts on one idea in particular.

_They did this._

_It was their fault._

Shunsui's face instantly cleared of all emotion, a mask of cold determination slipping over his features.

_If they had warned him sooner Jushiro would still be alive._

He narrowed his eyes at the others from under his hat, a snarl of hate hanging around his mouth.

_Perhaps they were working with Aizen. Perhaps they planned for this to happen from the start._

His mind locked onto this thought, giving him the strength to stand and, in the blink of an eye, unsheathe Katen Kyokotsu and lunge at the offending shinigami.

The sharp blades came down on empty air and he swung around, zeroing in on the Fourth Division taicho who held the shinigami at her side, her grey eyes full of pity. This only served to enrage him further and he lunged at her, losing his composure and swinging wildly only to be knocked to the ground when his feet were swept out from under him.

Shunsui snapped his head around and managed to catch a glimpse of sad teal eyes before a hand came down on the back of his neck and he knew no more.

* * *

Aizen smirked as he observed the unconscious figure lying on the white sands of Hueco Mundo, a hand gently caressing Kyoka Suigetsu's hilt as he watched a white substance slowly begin to cover the male's pale face.

He took the time to fully admire his new "creation". Black claws tipped his once delicate fingers, giving them a deadly look and contrasting sharply with the near white skin. Large feathered wings were spread out beneath him, almost blending in with the sand along with his hair.

Each feather looked extremely delicate and one would assume so, unless they looked carefully and noticed their fine, razor sharp edges. Finally, the man's stomach sported a large hole, marking him as a hollow.

The figure began to stir, the bone white mask now near completion and forming graceful arcs on either side of his head. Streaks of blue began to appear on his mask, dying the tips of his horns and trailing down in graceful swirls.

The mask itself held no outstanding differences, remaining smooth but for the inky black hollows for his eyes.

Aizen moved forward, intending to wake the newly formed Vasto Lorde until a large pulse of reiatsu froze him in place, brown eyes widening in genuine surprise when a loud crack ripped through the air.

He quickly composed himself, adjusting his original plans slightly as he watched a large chunk of the hollow's mask fall away and reveal the delicate features below. Only the horns remained.

The hollow's eyes flickered open and Aizen plastered on a false look of concern and rushed to his side, dropping down next to him and pulling him into a "friendly" embrace. He felt the hollow shift uncomfortably and pulled away, relieved brown eyes meeting startled lilac as he uttered a sigh of relief.

"You're okay! I thought that shinigami had killed you..." Aizen let a few tears escape, drawing the Arrancar back into a hug and pretending to be confused when it was not returned.

"You-you are okay, right? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

The Arrancar stared at him, brows furrowing slightly as he took in the man before him. He seemed familiar for some odd reason.

"Do I know you?" The question was soft, barely audible but made Aizen smirk mentally. Perhaps this approach would be easier to work with. He donned a mask of uncertainty and stared at him, eyes full of disbelief.

"You don't remember me?"

After receiving a negative response he sighed, looking at the hollow with sadness.

"I guess you hit your head at some point...or maybe it was that bastard of a shinigami that did this to you." He let hatred seep into his voice as he spoke, catching the hollow's attention once again.

Aizen shook his head, pushing aside his "anger" and focusing on the Arrancar.

"My name is Sousuke Aizen, we've been friends for years...not that you remember that..." He barely restrained a sneer of contempt at the word "friend", concentrating on making his mask completely believable.

"Do you still remember your name?" He asked hopefully; face falling when he received another shake of the head before brightening as if struck by an idea.

"Well then, I'll just have to tell you. Maybe some of your memories will return when you hear it!"

The hollow nodded, his lilac eyes gleaming with curiosity and hope.

Aizen chuckled silently as the Arrancar played right into his hands, believing him to be his "friend".

"The first time we met, you introduced yourself as Jushiro Ukitake."

* * *

**YOSH! It is done!**

**Ehehe...sorry if it's shitty...**

**Maybe I should stick to shorter chapters from now on...ah well.**

**...Maybe I should get some sleep...**

**Anywho, hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any questions/ideas/advice feel free to tell me.**

**Sayonara =^.^=**


End file.
